Please
by everdeenpottercullen
Summary: One-shot. "'Please Edward. Please, faster' I begged in a kittenish whisper that surprised even me." - Bella and Edward enjoy one of their last nights together before the face-off with the Volturi. (My first fanfic, please read and review!)


I watch with a wide mixture of emotions as Edward put Renesmee to sleep in her bed. He stood from her side and tucked her in before putting down the thick volume he had been reading to her; her advanced mind craving more stimulating literature. That along with the fact that we all wanted to experience as much as we could with her while we had her. The face-off and inevitable fight with the Volturi was only days away and everyone was on edge.

Edward turned to face me and we shared a glance. That feeling that I had begun to identify with now as possessiveness swept over me and took hold in the pit of my stomach. They were _mine_, Edward and Renesmee, and no one would ever hurt them.

Edward was at my side in less than a second and wrapped his arms around me. His embrace brought forth another rush of emotions and thoughts to my mind from fear and loss to passion and memories and fantasies of our love-making. Edward Cullen was hands-down the second-best thing in my life. Only seconded by the beautiful life we had created before us.

We left Renesmee's room, quietly shutting the door behind us. We stood silently in the narrow hallway of our cottage home, and listened to the rhythmic breathing of our daughter and the sounds of the woods around us. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back into Edward's loving embrace, feeling absolute bliss as he held me tightly against him.

"Bella?" his voice was a whisper in my right ear as his right hand came up to push my hair from my shoulder so he could kiss the sensitive piece of flesh beneath. A shiver of delight and longing went down my spine and I waited for his next move in anticipation. His mouth continued in its thorough exploration of my neck, but I needed more. I turned in his arms and brought my hands around his neck as I leaned up to press my lips to his.

A feral growl escaped him as I wound my hands into the hair at the base of his neck and tugged. He pulled back from me and appraised me with a look of lustful awe. I shrugged playfully, giving him a shy look through my eyelashes and leaned up even further to kiss the sensitive spot below his ear. I was in his arms in less than a millisecond, my legs wrapped around his waist, cradled by his hands' possessively strong hold on my butt.

"I can't ever control myself with you" he said with a smile as he lay me down on the bed and made quick work of his own clothes before starting to remove mine.

"You could have fooled me Mr.-I-will-not-make-love-with-you-until-you've-been-changed" I said, the frustration I felt with the positively human pace at which he was removing my jeans, apparent in my voice.

He chuckled at me, though whether it was from my statement or my frustration, I couldn't tell. And I could care less. All I knew was that I wanted – needed him.

As if he really could read my mind, Edward brought his perfect body down onto mine and captured my lips in a kiss that if I were still human, I'm sure would have bruised. The feeling of his lips struck me anew; I loved the tentative way his mouth moved with my own; soft, warm and pleading.

The sensations multiplied as he pressed his body closer to me, fitting himself perfectly to the cradle of my hips. He turned his attention from my lips to my throat and as he bit down on an especially sensitive spot, I moaned and my body instinctively arched up from the bed to push even closer to him. His wonderful mouth – God that mouth – moved lower across my chest and the feel of the cool air he blew over my breast, sent a flurry of sensations through me, a ragged gasp escaping my lips.

Tired of his teasing, I ground my hips into his erection, loving the darkening of his golden eyes and the masculine hiss that escaped him. A wave of need more powerful than anything I'd ever felt, washed through me. And apparently, Edward experienced the same, as he raised up and ripped open the delicate blue-lace bra Alice had brought for me as well as the matching panties.

"Perfect" he said giving me the appraising once over before lowering himself to me once again, only to kiss down my body to my center. His tongue and his mouth worked vigorously against me, creating circles around my clit only to lave and suck it into his mouth forcefully and let it go with a pop to blow on it and start all over again. My cries were sharp and my fingers tightly clutched in his hair when he inserted two fingers into me, pumping in time with his mouth's work on my clit. My orgasm caught me completely by surprise as my back arched off the bed and my legs shook with uncontrollable spasms.

Edward kissed up my body to my neck. A moan of pure ecstasy was released through my lips as Edward entered me in one smooth, strong thrust. Our bodies meeting in something that had become so familiar but was completely different and even better each time than the last. My body welcomed him in, slick and ready.

"So tight. Always so perfect" he groaned into my shoulder.

He tortured me with the slow, almost lazy pace he set.

"Please Edward. Please, faster." I begged in a kittenish whisper that surprised even me.

"Not yet" he replied as he lowered his lips to capture my overly sensitive right nipple between his lips. His lips and tongue on my breast taking on the tempo of his thrusts.

In desperate need of more friction, I wrapped my legs around him and lifted my lips to meet his with surprising force, the sound of the slapping of our skin forming a rhythmic base for the melody of my gasps and moans.

"Yes. Oh God, like that" I said. I was so close, my walls already beginning to flutter around him.

Edward stilled my movements with forceful hands on my hips. A growl of frustration left my lips as he again resumed that lazy pace.

"Please!" I cried, needing the release that had just been denied.

"Not yet, Love." He repeated, placing a kiss to my forehead then my eyes and finally my lips. The taste of my essence still strong as it mingled with his natural sweet taste.

It seemed like years before finally, he angled my hips to allow him deeper access and began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could, the bed creaking in protest. The ecstasy of the experience escalated with each thrust, as did my sounds until I was nearly screaming my release. My walls tightening and fluttering around him as they milked him of his own release.

Edward didn't move right away, but instead placed his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder with a contented sigh. I lovingly kissed his forehead as I used my left hand to smooth his hair back out of his eyes.

"I love you. I love you both with all that I have." I said, continuing to languidly play with his hair. We lapsed into silence, still wrapped in each other's embrace – him still buried inside me.

"I won't ever let anything happen to her. She will remain safe if it's the last thing I do. Bella, I promise you that." Edward's voice pierced the silence of our cottage.

"I know Edward. We both will. No matter what, she will survive this." I answered, the guilt of keeping secrets from him rushing over me. But I knew I could not tell him anything as I was the only one whose thoughts Aro would not be able to read. Renesmee would be safe and I could die happy knowing that.

We again lapsed into silence as we both listened to the soft snores of our miracle child down the hall.


End file.
